


A crow's caw

by Tavell_kun



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Domestic Violence, M/M, No pure bottom or top, Versatile Qrow, Versatile Taiyang, but I want them suffer, i love these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavell_kun/pseuds/Tavell_kun
Summary: The feeling of having who you are being slowly eaten by a pecking crow is intense, even when it's trying to be gentle. But when the crow leaves and your left alone to live with knowing how broken you are. A part of you wants it to come back."I miss being a family, Qrow.""I know, Tai. It's my fault. If I were faster back then I could have saved them.-Qrow didn't get to Ruby and Yang in time to save them from the beowolfs.-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading this fucked up my formating. Oh well. Long time since I wrote anything. Like years. Aywho this was quick to write so ill update often i guess.

"Happy birthday, my little sunny dragon," I mumbled in a hoarse whisper, taking a seat at the kitchen table and picking up a framed picture of blonde little girl off the table top.  
Letting my thumb trace over the frame's glass, I looked over the girl's innocent features, each one bringing back memories; Memories of a past with a loving present time and promising future. Memories that weren't pleasant to bring up. I closed my eyes to help me think about what I wanted to say.  
"You know I can't believe its been just over since I saw you guys; I really miss you. I miss the way you guys would have a debate over what was for dinner; I miss how Yang would sneak Zwei her unwanted food; the way Ruby would always demand a story before bed; And I **really**  miss the way you guys pretened to be Grim in the backyard. Your mom thought it was cute, but I thought it was hilarious to watch," I said with a smirk, as if the picture could empathize and reply. "I miss your first mom too. Wherever the hell she is. But what I really miss the most is having you guys around. Both your moms would call me a little bitch for saying this; But I loved the feeling of being a family. But I guess I didn't love it enough; because if I did I wouldn't have let it end how it did and-" I choked out while managing to stutter at the same time, If Qrow were home he would have started teasing me by now. "Nothing I can say or do will make it better."  
I felt my eyes gloss over at this point, so I put the frame back down on the table to recollect myself.  
"Huh, Your dad is a real wimp; Yang, Ruby." I sighed.  
Calming down, I put my fingers back around the frame." Don't worry about me you guys, I still have your dusty uncle around. Were a lot... closer now. He doesn't want to say it, but I think us being together is helping both of us stay sane. We even stopped arguing as much as we used to. Even though I want to help him, your uncle has problems of his own that he's still working through right now that I just don't understand. He gets frustrated when I don't see things the way he does. When we do argue, it can get ugly sometimes. Lately he's picked up a bad habit of getting a bit too aggressive with me, but it's alright though because he needs me to be with him while he goes through this; I need him too. So I guess were stuck together." I said, hoping to have sound as accepting of the situation as possible.  
I kept gliding my fingers around the frame until I felt a familiar touch on my shoulder, Qrow, and hopefully in a good mood.  
"You talk to pictures again, Tai?" I heard before turning around to see Qrow with a slight smile.  
"Yeah, it"s Yang's birthday today is all a-" I started, but was cut off by a small bird like peck on the lips from the raven haired man.  
"I know, you miss her and Ruby," he said, with the deepest comforting voice ever, the one that I loved." I think about them a lot lately too. Let's go visit them today, OK?"  
"Yeah, lets"  
Out of habit, I looked towards the floor to think about the last time I had been my daughters' grave, but just as quickly as I zoned out I was snapped back by Qrow's hand reaching for my cheek. Without even thinking I pulled back from his reach, cowering from his touch.  
"I'm sorry, you just startled me is all a-" I started, but was silenced by Qrow's look of shame.  
"It"s OK, I get it. It's a bit too soon to start grabbing. After what I did, it's only natural not to be totally comfortable with me again yet." Qrow paused while starting to flick at his leg. Another new habit of his."Its good your starting to catch on to the problems of having me around,"  
"I don't blame you or your semblance for anything that's happened, you should know that." I said. Easing forward again.  
"I know you don't, your to stupid to figure out how detrimental it is for to be around"  
  
"Qrow, don't be an ass"

Qrow sighed.

  
"Sorry, I know I promised to keep myself in check from now on." Qrow said, grabbing my face and stroking my hair while trying his best to still sound comforting.  
"Yeah, I remember. Hey lets just go see them. OK? I touched his hands to remove them from my face.  
"OK" Qrow uttered. Sounding disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire story was inspired by smoke. a short film about domestic violence in a British lesbian couple.

This isn’t how I intended the day to be, it really isn’t. I hadn’t planned on having my thoughts stuck on the ‘what ifs?' but with the day’s plan set to visit and morn what's gone, I can’t keep my head in the present.

**_Would yang still think I look cool in suspenders?_ **

****

**_Should I attempt to make summer’s cookies again?_ **

****

**_Would Ruby still like cookies?_ **

“Tai, you ready yet?” Qrow peaked his head into the bedroom door while combing his hair back into his usual style, taking me away from my thoughts.

 “Almost just give me a minute, Qrow!”.

 Checking myself to make sure everything was accounted for, from house keys to weaponry. With everything packed into my cargo short's pockets and in place, I was ready to take off. It was time to see my girls. With a bit of quick footwork carrying me down stairs, I was heading out the door with Qrow right behind me, locking the doors. We cut through the forest behind the shed, walking in almost complete silence with only the sounds of snapping twigs under our feet to fill the quiet. Occasionally our eyes would meet, but it would only illicit small grumbles from both of us. With no signs of a conversation coming, things started to feel a bit awkward. Who knows why this bothered me so much, it’s not like this is the first time we were together in awkward silence; as a matter of fact it’s been pretty common lately.

 “Did you bring Sol-X-Feng?” Qrow asked, with the obvious intention of breaking the silence.

 “Oh, uh-yeah. With the Grimm getting so aggressive lately it’s probably not a good idea to try to fight without a weapon.” Reaching into my brown leather pouch on my belt, I pulled out my weaponry. Two gilver colored gauntlets with thick, sharp retracted silver claws; Chains designed for grappling on the underside and small tasers on the side. Weaponry truly made to work for close combat.

 “Looks like something spooked the golden boy back into thinking like a real huntsman again,” Qrow wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I can literally sense his playful intentions. ” It’s about time, I like you more as a slayer of Grimm than a stay at home dad."

 In return I Wrapped my arm around his torso, pulling him into my side. "Hey, what's wrong with wanting a more domestic life? I scoffed, joshing back. Our legs were walking in sync now, as we were in a three-legged race.

 “Nothing, if you're into that kind of thing. But I prefer to see you cut a Grimm's head off than trim the edges of a bush anyday.

 “Who says I can’t do both?” I said with relish, before turning to kiss his temple.

 We walked the rest of the way just like that; arms around each other laughing and grinning

 

We arrived just when the sun started to set, normally this would be kind of beautiful because of the cliff looking over the ocean, but the reason were here is a deterrent from enjoying it. The cliffs of patch are always scenic, so another time.

 “Hey you guys, It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?“ I stooped down, brushing my fingers along the cracks of the plaque. Qrow stood behind me.

 “You ever think they can actually hear us, but it’s like corpse bride and they aren’t allowed to let living people know there’s an afterlife?”

 “Qrow, stop drinking when I’m not looking; it's bad for moral. But yeah, I have thought about that.”

 “that shit's crazy to think about, right? “

“Qrow **, please**.” I tapped the plaque to remind Qrow why we’re here. He sighed in return. “As you guys can see me and Qrow are getting along just fine. Qrow even stopped disappearing without telling anyone and actually lives with me now.”

 “I don’t live with you, we live together. Qrow scoffed. I had to take a deep breath and sigh at this; He always wants to feel more in control than he is. “Besides how we’re doing, we really came here to say happy birthday to Yang.”

 “Qrow speaks the truth you guys, but I bet you already knew that, because what kind of dad doesn’t wish his sunny dragon a happy birthday?”  I said, placing my entire hand over the plaque and as i do it, I can feel a heavy pressure in my chest; It feels almost like my chest is caving in on my heart and lungs.” Even though how things are with Qrow are fun, it just isn’t the same. I’m just not happy anymore. I miss you guys so much everyday it hurts. It hurts so bad It makes me vomit. It’s too much.”

 _ **Good job, Tai. Here come the tears**_ , I thought right before my prediction came true.

 “I love you summer! And I want to be happy with you, with Ruby, and Yang again more than I want to live; more than anything. I can hardly breathe now. I feel myself choking these words out, but what am I choking on? “I-”

“We’re leaving.” Qrow cut me off. Grabbing my free hand and yanking.

 “Wait, what?! Why do you want to leave?” I tried pulling him back, but my muscles feel like they’re asleep.

 “Hmm…”

 That was it. All I got as an answer was hmm. Qrow cut a visit with our family short, and his only reason was hmm. Sometimes I wonder If Qrows brain had less the intelligence of a crow, but more of a pigeon.

 We made it home hours ago and it was the middle of the night. I should be grading the last part of my students’ tests, but instead here I am sitting on my couch watching stranger things in the dark under a blanket. To sum it up, I’m fucking comfortable; At least I was until the front door swings open like a tornado hit it.

 “I come bearing gifts” I hear from outside the door, letting me know Qrow had snuck out and was too drunk to care about sneaking back in.

 I paused the show and crawled from under the blanket. “Wait, I thought you were upstairs this entire time, when did you leave?”

 “Don’t worry about that, Just look at what I grabbed.” Qrow chirped, reaching behind his back and under his cape to pull out a large glass bottle.” Looky here at what I got,”

 “Your drunk and you brought More alcohol, this must be an early birthday present,” I yawned, with too little enthusiasm and too much sarcasm. Can you ever actually have too much sarcasm?

 “Huh. I haven’t drunk anything today. Damn it, I’m tired of you saying shit like that; especially when I’m trying to help.” Qrow set the bottle in front of me on the coffee table and sat on the couch.”

 “Your right. That was an ass thing of me to say, sorry.” I sat up straight and looked him in the eyes.” now, what ya bring?”

 “That’s better.”

  ** _Qrow just pouted. I didn’t know he could even do that_**.

 “Dom Perignon P2”

“Qrow, were too old for drugs.”

“No, It’s wine! Really expensive rose wine, imported from northern Atlas _to be exact_.” Qrow held the bottle in my face. ”I got it for you.”

“How expensive is, expensive,” I huffed, giving him a side glance.

“That's why it’s special! It’s $500,” Qrow said, but I barely noticed because I was already having an anger induced seizure.”

“You didn’t just spe-” I started, but was cut off by a wine glass being shoved over my face.

“But I just got It for free,” Qrow smirked.

 “Oh...um. That’s great,” I said; however, it sounded more like a question. There must have been something more in that statement than I thought there was, because It wiped the excitement and smirk off Qrow’s face.

 “What do you mean,  ‘ **that’s great**.’ I just put a lot of effort into trying to do something nice for you?” Qrow exasperated. His face was a mess of confusion and agitation. “Goddamn it, Every time I try to do something for you It’s never good enough.”

 “I didn’t mean anything by it, I was just confused about why you would give it to me.” I reached out to grab his shoulder, but I was swatted away.

 “Your confused because I’m a drunk and I horde all the alcohol, right? Because unlike me, your to fucking good for shit like this, right?!” Qrow’s voice progressively got louder, angrier and more shaken.

 “No, I didn’-”

 “There it is! Your favorite word, I. the word you used to start every conversation.” Qrow threw the bottle to floor, somehow with ought breaking it. ”’I, Taiyang; I feel; I-I-I-I.’ You’re such a conceded little cunt!”

 I sank into the couch and fisted at the blanket. For the first time in days, my mind was clear. Qrow stomped over to stand in front of me, cornering me against the couch. I stayed silent as he grabbed my face with one hand and put his in front of mine.

 “Is that a fist? Are you going to fight me now?” Qrow Whispered, trying to agitate me; But I just closed my eyes to avoid eye contact. “Why! Why am I never enough for you!? I don’t make you happy!?”

“I don’t want to be alone again.” I uttered, feeling my body go numb as my head was thrown to the back of the couch and Qrow walked off.

 I rested my head on the back of the couch waiting for this to be over, but after a few minutes Qrow was in front of me again and holding an empty bottle and a pack of cigarettes.

 “What’s this?” Qrow dropped the bottle on my lap. It was an empty vodka bottle.

 “We just ran out of vodka, I’ll just get more later.” I said calmly, right before the cigarettes smacked me in the face.

 “So **fucking** selfish. You spend all the money on your damn cigarettes and you never think about anyone else!”  Qrow stomped off to stand on the first step of the staircase going to the second floor. ”Your such an asshole, Tai. you’re lucky I haven’t just left you here to rot yet.”

 I could put up everything, until now; But Qrow leaving was too much. I got off the couch and reached for his hand, but I was met with a punch; Followed by a shove to the ground and multiple strikes to the face and stomach.

 “Don’t fucking touch me, Tai! Don’t you know unlucky things happen to you when you do?!” Qrow yelled down at me before walking upstairs.

  ** _Why do I let this? Oh yeah, I don’t want to be alone; or something like that. I could easily fight off Qrow with ought weapons, so why don’t I? I don’t know, but all I want to do is hold my stomach until the pain stops_** , I thought to myself, still on the wooden ground. this isn't the way I wanted the day to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 things to say
> 
> -yeah, I live for strangers.  
> -that wine was real and from france  
> -IDC what anyone says gilver is a color

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making this crap. Its was on my mind tho.


End file.
